dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonBall Zeron: Xicor saga
Prologue Time and time again, Goku defended the universe by facing the greatest foes. When Frieza was defeated by Goku and in the recooperation tank, Frieza says,Mother! Father! help me! Lila Cold mother says,''Goku huh, I will make him pay for this! this shall happen to his son as well!. After that Lila leaves the ship.'' Meanwhile, on earth, it has been a year since Goku left with shenron after defeating Omega Shenron. The earth has been living a boring life. Goten is in his last year at high school. Gohan is a PH'D that teaches Goten's class. Goten also in now the crime fighting Great Saiyaman 3. Even Uub does crime fighting as Papayaman. One day Goten as Great Saiyaman 3 was flying out of the city, angrily that he wasn't number #1 hero in Hercule City. And then he saw 2 spacepods land. Out of it, came Lila and someone that looked like Goku. He came infront of Goten. Goten says,D-Dad! and he blasted Goten with an energy wave. Goten was injured. Just then, Gohan arrived. Gohan even thought that it was Goku. He told Gohan that his name was Xicor, and that he was Gohan's half brother and that Lila is Xicor's mother, and that Goku is Xicor's father. Gohan thought,Why would my father go and have another family!. Finally Vegeta and Trunks arrived. Vegeta said,Kakarot?, and in anger transformed into a super saiyan 4 at will. Vegeta told Gohan and Trunks that Lila was the mother of Frieza, and that he will fight Xicor. Vegeta had a hard time fighting Xicor, even in his super saiyan 4 form. Gohan was in a rage due to what Xicor had told him. Gohan's tail came out and Trunks noticed it. Goten was barely allive. Which made Gohan's rage even more bigger. Gohan finally transformed into a super saiyan 4 and charged in to help Vegeta, who was having a hard time. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan charges in to help Vegeta. Both Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta and Gohan fight an evenly battle against Xicor, but Xicor proved to be even stronger. Even after Gohan's mega kamehameha, Xicor was barely standing. Gohan stood there in fear. Meanwhile on Supreme Kai's planet, both Elder Kai and Kibitokai were looking into the crystal ball. Kibitokai said,Isn't that Lila!? but I thought she was killed by Majin Buu! Kibitokai then called the Grand Kai to see if Goku was in otherworld. Grand Kai was flopped to hear a Supreme Kai's voice for the first time. Grand Kai said that Goku has left with Pikkon on Shenron. Even Piccolo, after crushing Frieza and Cell in Hell called the Grand Kai. The Grand Kai still said the same. Meanwhile in a planet somewhere deep in space, a familiar face. Goku! training with Pikkon. But the planet was so powerful that not even the Elder Kai could communicate the planet. So Kibito Kai took his newly repaired Z sword and went to earth using instant transmission to help the worn out Vegeta and Goku just in time. Gohan was suprised that Kibitokai had repaired the Z sword. Even Lila was suprised to see her little brother and told him that she survived the fight with Majin Buu and was in space where King Cold and Lord Zeron found her. She told Kibitokai that she will make him pay for relaxing at the Supreme Kai's planet while she was in space. Kibitokai said that he would have done all that he could if he had knew, But Lila told Kibitokai to shut up. Kibitokai told Gohan that if Kibitokai used the seal technique, he can seal anyone in the Z sword and especially Xicor. So Gohan and Vegeta were healed by Dende and Mister Popo who that have also come to watch the fight. Gohan and Vegeta in their super saiyan 4 form distract Xicor while Kibitokai prepares the technique. Gohan and Vegeta, the new protectors of the Earth try to stall time for Kibitokai.Xicor shoots an energy wave at a city. Gohan has the Z sword. Even Trunks, in his super saiyan form is doing the best he can. Finally Kibitokai catches Xicor, and tries to send him towards the Z sword but fails. Ssj 4 Vegeta finally has enough and attacks Xicor with a final flash. Ssj4 Gohan then joins Vegeta by attacking Xicor with a Kamehameha, and Ssj Trunks attacks Xicor with a Double Buster. Finally, Xicor struggles defending himself for the first time. Gohan doesn't know where Goku was but asked,Father, please help me like you did against Cell a long time ago!, just then, Goku feels something. Pikkon says,Is something wrong Goku?, Goku says,No, it's nothing. Xicor hardly throws away the combined blast by the three. Lila calls Xicor a weakling. Kibitokai again catches Xicor in his sealing beam. It was hard to drag a powerful guy like Xicor at the Z sword, but Gohan picks up the Z sword and hits Xicor when he is trapped in Kibitokai's beam, which seals Xicor in the Z sword. Gohan and Vegeta's ssj4 powers fades away. Lila angrily punches Kibitokai. And toys around with Gohan and Vegeta. Kibitokai holds Lila form the back and uses the instant transmission to go to another planet. Kibitokai was holding her and gathering energy, for an explosion. The both explode ending with a shocking chain of events. The Kibitokai, although dead can come to the Supreme Kai's planet and goes there to tell the Z fighters that Xicor will be free from the sword in a year. Gohan then tells Vegeta a story that Goku told him about a women named Lila that made Goku unconscious by feeding Goku some type of food and stealing a bit of Goku's blood and the next day no one being on the planet. Pan, Videl, Bulma and Bulla come in a plane to get the worn out 4 fighters. In the plane, they discuss about how to bring Goku back, and the Elder Kai tells them that they need 7 super saiyans, to hold each of the seven dragonballs to bring Goku back, whom that had fused with the dragonballs and Shenron. Vegeta says that there are only Him, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten that have the ability to become a super saiyan. So Pan and Bulla says to not underestimate girl saiyans and impress them all by themselves transforming into super saiyans. Vegeta says that he will defeat Xicor, because it makes no difference that there are only 6 super saiyans where there should be 7. Goten and Trunks take a trip to planet namek to wish Porunga for all the people that were killed by Xicor back to life. Bringing Goku back Trunks and Goten make their first wish to bring back all that were killed by Xicor. Trunks says that they should bring back Broly, so that he can be the 7th super saiyan to help get Goku back. Goten was against it, because of the trouble they had with Broly last time. However, Trunks makes the wish anyway. Broly is now alive on planet earth. But Vegeta shows up before him and Broly gets angry when he sees Vegeta. The both clash into a super saiyan fight, but Gotenks stops them. They then capture Broly. Broly wakes up and Bulla brings him food, saying that the era that Broly was the strongest super saiyan is over, and that everyone that has saiyan blood can become a super saiyan today. Bulla then electrifies Broly. Bulla goes shopping. Broly eats his food and tries to fight Vegeta after escaping. Vegeta tells Broly that he is no where near his strength and to come back stronger. Broly then flies away. Just in a while, Trunks from the future comes. He says that he was successful in defeating Broly form the future. Trunks from the past tell Trunks form the future the situation and he agrees to help. Vegeta was more than determined to see Goku again. The 7 super saiyans then hold the seven dragonballs. each of the 7 has a dragonball and all of them transform into a super saiyan. The sky turned dark and from the sky, shenron returned. Shenron then landed, and transformed into a large ball of light. Out of the light, returns Goku!!! Final Showdown with Xicor Goku has returned! Pan hugged Goku when she saw her. all of them went to Mount Paouze, and Goku was given a welcome back by everyone including Mr.Satan, that said,The champ is back!. Chi Chi was crying. And Goku apologized for leaving and said that he will never leave again. Goku was showing everyone his new bow staff, which was the one he used when he was a kid, now has a dragon over it with the bower of all the dragons. Pan was looking around and acciently rolled it and used a youth move, which sent beams across the earth. Anyone who got hit by the beam will become young again. The beam hit many people on earth. In Goku's house, it hit Krillin, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl and Bulma. All of them were happy to be young again and told Goku to never change them back to how they were. Goku and the other Z fighters trained. In no time, a month has passed, and all of them went to where the Z sword was. In a moment, Xicor had burst out of the sword. When he saw Goku, he said,Well, well, so you really have come back, I could get a really good reward for completing my mission by capturing you ya know!. Goku says,What? this is a mission? if so, who are you working for?. Xicor says,I can't tell you and tries to attack Goku. Goku becomes a super saiyan 4 and fights an evenly battle with Xicor. Both exchanging fist, kicks, and blows. Even Gohan and Vegeta become a super saiyan 4 to help Goku. But Goku says that he will handle things and keeps on fighting. The both keep fighting, taking each other to the sky. Only Gohan and Vegeta can read their movements. Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bulla were having toube seeing them though. Xicor was kind of worn out and shown his true power. Goku realized that he was going no where in super saiyan 4. Vegeta suggested that it made no difference even if Goku wasn't fighting Xicor. Gohan felt tremendrous energy gathering around Goku. Soon Vegeta started to feel it too. Xicor was overwhelmed. GOKU STARTED TO TRANSFORM! Goku's red fur becomes silver, his black hair changes into silver as well. Goku's power was so great, that it created a little explosion in the sky! Xicor says,W-What is this!?. Goku says, This is SUPER SAIYAN 5!!! and attacks Xicor head on. Xicor couldn't even match a blow. Goku kicks Xicor high up at the atmosphere. Xicor then, reveals his trump card, an Ultra Kamehameha! Goku stood where he did, and laughed. Xicor shot the kamehameha. Vegeta says,''He'll kill us all!. Just then, Goku fires a Kamehameha x100, destroying Xicor's kamehameha and Gokus's kamehameha hit Xicor. Xicor was sent to deep space and destroyed. Peace lay over the earth once again.''